Alone Together At Last
by The Wayward Typhoon
Summary: To really get to know someone, you must first walk a mile in their shoes, take a look through their eyes… or at the very least, share a cup of coffee. (collaboration with TheShadowKittyCat)


Pyrrha Nikos wasn't sure where she stood in the eyes of Lie Ren.

Of course, she had some grasp of what her other teammates thought of her. Nora Valkyrie, having been raised on Pumpkin Pete's and live tournaments, practically idolized the champion, and yet could still look past that and see her as a real friend. Jaune Arc may have been obtuse _to a fault_ , but he did care for her well-being, if how he helped her at the dance was anything to go by.

But Ren… Pyrrha had no clue what he thought of her. Or what she thought of him, for that matter. Chalk it up to the fact that they never really talked much, on account of his constant minding of Nora, but it still put her at a bit of unease to be clueless as to who he really was. She'd still take a Dust round for him, of course, and knew he'd do the same. They were teammates, after all. And yet…

But any doubt she may have had about the Silent Lotus, as some had been calling him, was put to rest one cool autumn morning. What occurred then would change how the two of them saw each other forever.

* * *

Jaune and Nora had been sent on their first pairs mission, to investigate disturbances at a small settlement in the mountains, leaving Pyrrha and Ren alone at Beacon, awaiting their assignment. Nora's absence from the vicinity had naturally toned down the general atmosphere, and Ren didn't need to worry about Jaune's garments mingling with his, but in general, not a lot had changed. At least, for the first evening. It was only when the sun rose that the differences began to follow suit.

On this particular morning, Pyrrha woke up to discover she was the only one still in bed. Jaune and Nora always slept in a bit, she realized. It was also a lot quicker to get through her morning shower, on account of Nora not taking as much time in the bathroom. Or indeed, any time at all. But a familiar sight appeared at last when she entered the kitchen to find Ren brewing a pot of coffee.

"Ah, good morning, Pyrrha," he said, with an unprecedented perk about him.

"Good morning to you as well, Ren," she replied, giving a small smile.

"I see you slept rather well."

"I did, and how about you?"

"Much better than usual. Friend though she is, Nora has a tendency to make for some long nights."

"Nightmares?"

Ren paused for a moment. "I think she would prefer I didn't tell you about it." He moved to the coffee pot. "Now, how did you take your coffee again?"

"Five sugars, and a little cream."

"I… I thought that was how Nora took hers."

"Ah, I guess her and I have the same tastes then."

"I prefer tea myself," he said, gesturing to the kettle on the stove.

"What's your favorite?"

"I've actually been brewing my own for a while. But my favorite, the one I always come back to… is a peculiar blend to anyone else. Two parts oolong, one chai."

"Sounds very interesting, I've never been one to drink tea."

"...Pyrrha…"

"Yes Ren?"

"It occurs to me that in these two minutes, just now…" Ren mused, coming to the table, "I believe we've learned more about each other than we have in the past four months we've been teammates."

"I think you are right, I think we've both been so busy with our own tasks… that we never really talked."

"Well, it would seem to me that we have an entire morning to do so." He set down Pyrrha's coffee and his own tea.

"Ah, thank you. It seems we do." Pyrrha gladly accepting the coffee, taking a small sip. Ren sipped his tea as well.

"So then… What shall we talk about?"

Pyrrha hummed, setting her cup down. "I've always wondered this… but I never asked. How did you and Nora meet?"

"Alright." He folded his hands over the table. "I think it was when we were both… what, 8? It was at least seven years ago, hard to remember now. But anyway… Even back then, Nora was always a bit of an eccentric. The instant she knew what Aura was, and how it amplified the innate strength of a human, she almost immediately decided to see how far she could throw someone."

Pyrrha covered her mouth. "You're joking. Did she really?"

"It wasn't me, if that's what you're thinking. But I did serve as a nice cushion for the guy she did throw." He chuckled.

"And how far did she throw him?"

Ren took his spoon out of his mug, and placed it on the table. "Well, if this is where I was, then that would put Nora about…" He walked to the opposite side of the table. "Here or so."

"Ok, remind me never to get on Nora's bad side. The strength of her throw has probably increased greatly, knowing how she trains."

"Last I checked, she's benching up to 255," Ren said, returning to his chair.

Pyrrha gave a cough, trying to clear her lungs of coffee. "Yes, please remind me."

"Every day if I have to. But enough about me. You are a far more interesting topic. Four-time champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament, and current mascot of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes. I've always wondered: what's it like to be seen like that?"

Pyrrha sighed, setting her cup down. "It's not as glamorous at it seems, to be honest. After a while it starts to get boring, all the pictures and signatures. Don't get me wrong, I love seeing how people use my strength as motivation for their own, it's just… how do I put it. Over the top I guess."

"That old saying apply here? 'Lonely at the top?'"

"You could say that yes, since I've only been seen for my name and not for who I really am."

"I wouldn't say that's entirely true. There are people who see you for you."

Pyrrha smiled. "Yes there are people who do, but I guess since I'm not used to it all that much, it's… somewhat foreign."

"I'm sure you'll manage, Ms. Nikos," Ren replied with a smirk.

Pyrrha smiled. "I've managed all my life, so I guess I can."

"And you are aware that we're here for you. If it seems less alien that way."

"Thank you Ren, that helps a lot in fact. Could I actually ask you something? I wouldn't want to be pushing my bounds."

"Pyrrha, I assure you, no topic will be barred from discussion this morning."

Pyrrha nodded. "Have you and Nora… ever dated? Or are you dating? From what everyone sees, it looks like you two are."

Ren laughed silently. "I can see why you would arrive at that conclusion. But no, we're not… 'together-together,' as she's put it."

"You two are really close, and from the way she acts around you, I… No offense, Ren, but it's quite easy to jump to conclusions."

"I can see what you're talking about, but…" He sighed, setting down his now-empty cup of tea. "But nothing. I know it's all there. The way we act, how close we are, how long we've been together, that she does love me, even the fact that-"

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it."

"No, I do want to talk about it, Pyrrha. I know for a fact that Nora is in love with me."

"But you love her in a different way, is that it? Sort of like… a brother?"

"...Yes. But I just… I can't just break her heart like that. She'd never forgive me, and I can't risk losing my only friend to something as petty as a hormonal crush!" he said with conviction, slamming his fist onto the table.

Pyrrha jumped slightly at the action. "I get what you're going through, Ren. I really do. But…" She paused before continuing. "Nora isn't your only friend, Ren. And I know that you two have been through a lot, but wouldn't at least talking to her help?"

Ren sighed deeply. "I suppose."

Pyrrha frowned. "I'm sorry for bringing that up. I didn't realize how sensitive this was for you."

"It's fine, Pyrrha. Actually… it felt pretty good. To get that off my chest."

"I'm glad."

"You're right. It just wouldn't be like her to hold a grudge about something like that. Swiping from her pancake hoard, maybe, but-" Ren cut himself off with a small laugh.

"But?"

"But not that. We're too good of a pair to be squandered by young heartbreak."

"That's true, no matter what. I think you two are great friends towards each other, and nothing would change that."

"One of the more solid pair of partners in this school, one would assume."

"I'd have to agree with that." Pyrrha smiled.

"That's not to disparage any others. Take you and Jaune for instance."

"Yeah, he's a good guy. He's been working hard as a team leader as well. Many would say he's come a long way in the short time."

"Not a bad strategist. Those team attacks we've been practicing, expertly done."

"I agree, I believe that comes from his bloodline. From what he's told me, his grandfather and father fought in the war. So it's likely he's been taught by at least one of them."

"Think that may have helped him enter Beacon?"

Pyrrha paused for a second. "I… guess that could've helped him. In a way."

"As long as he has our backs, I couldn't care if his father was a Beowolf."

Pyrrha chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I would say the same."

"You and he, I swear. No one I'd rather fight with."

"That's very kind of you Ren, I feel the same for you and Nora. The four of us together work well."

"True, but the whole is lesser than the halves, I'd say. It's the links between two that make us really what we are."

"I see, this talk has actually proved to me that the two of us need to talk more. Whether it'd be at lunch… or like this morning."

"...Pyrrha… I'd like to tell you something. I know I've made a recent habit of that, but I'd like you to bear with me for this one."

"Go ahead Ren, I'm not one to judge."

"Alright…" He stood for only a moment, before reseating himself in a chair slightly closer to Pyrrha. "If this morning has made me realize anything… it's that you and Nora are almost polar opposites to me, and in the best of ways."

"I can see that."

"I'd describe Nora as sort of a living stimulant. Her presence motivates me to push myself as far as I can go, if only to keep up with her. But you on the other hand… you're more of a scented candle, if that makes sense. And if not, what I mean is… Your presence tends to calm my nerves. When you're around, I must admit, there's a serenity in me that I can't find anywhere else in my life."

Pyrrha paused, taking in everything Ren said. "You seem to have that effect on me as well, the calmness is exciting to me. Since I'm always around others who are more… energetic."

"So then… it's almost mutual. Entirely mutual." He stopped for a moment, eyes darting to the floor. "Well… maybe not entirely."

"Not entirely?"

"...There's actually one more way you and Nora are opposite in my eyes. My main dilemma with her stems from the fact that she has love to give to me, that I can in no way return to her." His magenta eyes looked into hers. "And you, on the other hand…"

"Ren?"

"Pyrrha, I lied when I said that this morning has taught me only one thing. Because I've realized that…" He sighed, before removing himself from the table, going to the window. "I came to this academy to fight the creatures of evil, the things that go bump in the night, if only to make everyone else sleep a little better. I never in a million years intended to get myself ensnared in the drama of so many other schools unlike this one. The unrequited loves, the webs of jealousy, all that nonsense." He turned from the glass, to look back at her. "And yet somehow… That changed."

"It changed? How… exactly did it change?"

"...It was you, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha looked at him her eyes widening. "Me? But… how? I'm… I told you before, not many look at me for who I am. How could I change something as drastic as that?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that there are people beside your precious knight in shining armor who see you as a person? Don't think I don't know, Pyrrha. I've seen the way you act around him. How it hurt your heart when he asked me how to ask Weiss to the dance. How you fawn over his every move. And it hurts me."

Pyrrha looked away, biting her lip. "That's true… yes, I won't lie. But why does it hurt you, Ren?"

He closed his eyes and sighed, before walking back to the table. "I couldn't tell you why before this morning. It was nameless, formless. But now it's clear to me. I have felt something deeper than I thought possible ever since we met in the forest. I mentioned that your presence brings me serenity? That's not all. It gives me peace of mind, clarity of my soul. It's… It's what I imagine God feels like. Just this… great wave of pure calm, telling me it will be alright. And at the risk of sounding cliche on top of insanely jealous…" He sat back down, in his original chair. "There is no one I would rather be with than you."

"Ren… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Not yet. I just wanted to get that off my chest." He stood up, and began to walk out of the kitchen. "Thank you for listening."

Pyrrha stood up abruptly. "Ren, wait. I want to say something… but I don't know what."

"...If you don't know, then why do you want to say it?"

"Because… I'm confused by it. I'm not good with these kind of things."

"Pyrrha, I'm sorry if what I said has made you uncomfortable, but I-"

"No Ren… that's not it. It's just… all my life I've only ever thought of fighting in tournaments. I've never thought of anything other than just that…"

"...Until today?" he asked, almost hopefully.

"Yes… and no. It's true that I do have feelings for Jaune. But for you… it's something more. The only reason I've stayed away from it… was because of Nora. I didn't want to hurt her…"

Gears began to turn in Ren's head as he pondered what Pyrrha had said. "She… might actually take my unreturned affection a bit easier if… If…"

"Ren…"

"Pyrrha, with all the talking we've done up to this point…" He walked a little closer to her. "I feel as though words fail us now."

Pyrrha paused, looking at him. "They… fail us?"

"Well, they fail me, anyway. I feel as though there's nothing else I can say at this point in time. And yet…" He at last arrived in front of her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "There is something I can do."

"Then show me what the something is."

Needing no further invitation, Ren softly pressed his lips against hers. Pyrrha leaned into the kiss, closing her eyes. When they both broke away, there was a tangible, easy silence in the room.

"That was… nice."

"...It was nice for you?"

Pyrrha nodded. "I've never been kissed before… so yes. It was nice."

Ren gave her the softest of smiles. "I'm sincerely glad I could be your first."

Pyrrha smiled back, a small blush forming on her cheeks. "Did… you enjoy it?"

"Think back to what I said about your presence being enough to set me entirely at peace." His hand found its way into hers. "And imagine that effect a hundred fold."

"I'm… flattered, Ren. Thank you."

"Although… it now occurs to me that we may need to… ease the others into…" He gestured between them. "This."

Pyrrha nodded, tracing her thumb on his hand. "Is this real?"

"It's as real as you want it to be."

"I do want this… yes." Pyrrha paused. "I'm just… afraid of what Nora would say. Even you said it yourself, that Nora has a fondness for me, that I inspire her."

"I'm sure that she'd be ecstatic. By that I mean, that her best friend managed to find her an excuse to be around you all the time," he said with a slight smirk.

Pyrrha chuckled. "I guess you're right."

"Now, by my estimates, we have about forty minutes until classes."

"And what do you suggest we do in that time?"

"If you sincerely haven't figured that out, darling…" He wrapped his arm around her waist. "I honestly think you never will."

Pyrrha smiled, resting her hand on his cheek. "I don't think I get it yet, do enlighten me," she smirked.

"Gladly," Ren intoned, pulling her in for another kiss.


End file.
